


The Beginning

by bangles25



Series: Teal [6]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangles25/pseuds/bangles25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Key became a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

The horrified screams of his mother were what pulled Kibum from his sleep. He shot out of bed and ran out of his room, stumbling down the stairs in the darkness, headed towards the dimly lit kitchen.

By the time he had reached the kitchen, his mother was already dead, her body slumped over in a chair, her head face down on the kitchen table, blood pouring from her neck and pooling underneath her face. His mouth fell open and tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

Two men had his father and grandfather against their chests, their fingers digging into their arms to keep them from moving. A third stood near the kitchen table, wiping the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. His head snapped up when he heard Kibum come in.

"Father?!"

"Is this your boy, Kim?" The man by the table asked. Kibum's father didn't answer him, still in shock from watching his wife get murdered.

"Run boy!" Kibum's grandfather yelled.

"But-" Before he had a chance to finish his sentence the man who had been wiping his mouth had moved in front of him and wrapped his fingers around Kibum's throat.

He gagged and reached up, trying desperately to pull the man's fingers away, but he was easily overpowered, his captor seemingly unbothered by the way he dug his nails into his hands and fingers.

"He's kind of pretty, I think we'll keep him." He said to the men behind him.

Kibum looked past the man holding him by the throat, and watched on in horror as the men, no, demons, holding onto his remaining family members, leaned over and ripped into their necks.

"No! Stop!" Kibum's screams fell on deaf ears as he struggled to free himself. "Please!" The gurgling of his father's and grandfather's screams, and the loud crack of their necks snapping, were sounds that would haunt him for decades. When their bodies hit the floor, Kibum was released, and he let out a sob as he dropped to his knees.

He was met with darkness as he fell face first onto the ground after the man punched him the back of the head.

 

/////////

Kibum groaned as he woke, reaching up to tenderly rub at the lump on the back of his head. He glanced around at the unfamiliar surroundings, fear filling him as he remembered what had happened.

The room seemed small, but he couldn't tell for sure with only the flicker of a few small oil lamps for light. He sat on a grungy mattress situated in the corner on a dirt floor. A few feet away was a wooden bench with a hole in the seat and a pile of old cloths beside it. He scrunched his nose. No indoor plumbing. He looked around the rest of the room, but there was nothing to see.

He stood up to go check the door. He knew it would be locked but he tried it anyway, then banged his fist against it. "Hello?!" He paused his knocking to listen for a response, but heard nothing. He resumed his knocking. "Let me out! Is anyone there?" He kept knocking, then switched hands when his fist began to ache, and continued yelling out for help, kicking at the door every so often, until his throat hurt. He gave a final kick to the door and sighed before trudging back to the mattress and flopping down on it, leaning back against the wall. He pulled his knees against his chest and buried his face in them, letting out a loud sob as he did.

///////

Added weight on the mattress pulled Kibum from his sleep. He opened his eyes to see one of the monsters from before kneeling beside him.

"Hi," He smiled widely, revealing unhuman teeth, looking razor sharp. "I'm Yunseok."

Realization dawned on Kibum and he gasped, scrambling backwards. "va...vampire."

"mhmm," Yunseok nodded, closing the distance between the human and himself. "So is Seungchul and Byungwoo, but since I won rock, paper, scissors, I get to play with you first."

Kibum swallowed nervously. "Play?"

Yunseok laughed and reached out, to grab Kibum by his hair, smiling as he squealed, and fling him across the room, watching in delight as Kibum's body slammed against the far wall.

Kibum let out a pained groan as he hit the wall and fell to the ground. Slowly, he rolled onto his stomach, moaning in pain as he did, to try and push himself up. The moment he applied any weight to his arms and hands an excruciating pain shot through him, and he let out a scream as he collapsed back onto the floor with a muffled groan.

Yunseok had watched the entire time, and had enjoyed every second of it. The fear in Kibum's eyes, the smell of his sweat, his tears, the dribble of urine that he couldn't see but knew Kibum had involuntarily released, the cracking sound of his bones, the way he cried out in pain, the sound of his heart racing, and best of all, the smell of the fresh blood that oozed from Kibum's arm, where a piece of bone had pierced through the skin.

Kibum whimpered as he watched Yunseok step towards him, and yelped in agony when the vampire grabbed him by the wrist and lifted him in the air.

"Please, please, please," Kibum chanted, fresh tears streaking down his cheeks as Yunseok jerked his arm towards his face, and wrapped his mouth around the hole the jagged bone had created, and sucked noisely, moaning as Kibum's blood slid down his throat.

Kibum screamed as he flailed his legs, but the kicks were not nearly enough to deter Yunseok. The vampire didn't release him until he'd drunk his fill, then dropped him back onto the mattress. He leaned down and bent Kibum's arms into their proper position, chuckling as the human screamed. When he'd straightened his arms, he stood back up, and left the room, the sound of the lock loud in Kibum's ears.


	2. The Beginning: Part Two

_It'd been two weeks, but to Kibum, it felt more like two years. He spent most of his time on the filthy mattress, only getting up to painfully drag himself to the toilet. Every moment he was awake, which was becoming less and less as time went on, was agony. The three vampires tortured him constantly, tossing him in the air like a rag doll, snapping fingers, twisting wrists and ankles, throwing him against the wall, and drinking from him._

_His neck and shoulders were covered in bite marks, while the rest of him was covered in cuts and bruises. It hurt to move, it hurt to breath. Every day he begged them to kill him. They would just laugh and force food into his mouth, and continue their torture, continue their feeding._

He whimpered when he heard the door unlock and open, and bit his lip nervously as Seungchul and Yunseok kneeled on either side of him. They leaned down and, almost simultaneously, bit into his neck. Kibum moaned weakly as they began to feed on him.

They fed on him for much longer than usual, and Kibum began to panic. Were they killing him? His eyelids began to feel heavy and suddenly realization hit him-no more pain, no more torture. He'd be reunited with his family. Peace at last. He let his eyes close and smiled weakly.

But then a hand was on his face, forcing his mouth open. He opened his eyes to see Seungchul bite into his wrist, then press the bleeding area into Kibum's mouth. "Drink."

Kibum didn't want to, but the thick crimson that dripped past his lips tasted sweet, sweeter than anything he'd had in months, so he drank, and drank, and whined when Seungchul pulled his hand away. Yunseok was quick to replace it with his own wrist and Kibum continued to drink, until it felt like he was being dropped into a tub of freezing cold water.

His lips released Yunseok's wrist with a smack and he gasped, inhaling deeply as he tried to catch his breath. "What's happening?" He whispered, as nausea filled him, and the cold feeling radiated outwards to the tips of his fingers and the bottoms of his feet. It felt as if even his eyes, tongue and teeth her not immune. His vision began to blur as he heard screaming-he didn't realize that the screams were his own.

 

As soon as Kibum's eyes opened, he gasped, and without thinking about it, pushed himself into a sitting position. Something was different-his vision seemed different somehow. He could see cracks in the ceiling he'd never been able to see before. Then he realized he'd pushed himself up on his mangled arms and gasped again, lifting his arms up, twisting and bending them, his eyes wide in shock as he laughed nervously to himself.

He didn't have much time to celebrate, because he was struck with a terrible hunger unlike any he'd ever felt before. He reached over beside the mattress where he'd left a roll on a broken, chipped plate. He could tell it was stale, but he didn't care, wasting no time ripping it in half and pushing a piece into his mouth. It was bland and tasteless, but Kibum swallowed it down anyway, hoping it would sate his hunger at least a little. When he'd finished it, he felt as if he was somehow hungrier.

He groaned, there was nothing else for him to eat, so he stood up and walked over to the door. He gasped and jumped back in shock when his fist went through the door when he knocked. "What in god's name?"

He knocked again, more nervous laughter spilling from his lips as his hand went through the door a second time. It was then he realized how many different sounds he could hear. The termites in the walls, chewing at the wood, the faint scrap of tree branches on the house, but most importantly, the conversation his captors were having.

"He was too easy to break!"

"When we get hurt all we need to do is drink some blood and we're okay! Plus he can take more!"

"Yeah, we'll have way more fun playing with him since he won't be so easy to break."

It was Yunseok and Seungchul.

Kibum furrowed his eyebrows. What had they done?

"Idiots!" Byungwoo screamed. "Have you forgotten what being a newborn vampire is like!? How strong they are!?"

Kibum gasped. They'd turned him into a vampire? Just so they could torture him more?

"Yeah, but there's one of him, and three of us!"

Kibum could hear Byungwoo's frustrated groan. "Fools. He will kill us when he realizes it." He stopped paying attention then and his lips slowly twisted up into a smirk. The smart one was scared of him. Then maybe he could escape. He tore the door down the rest of the way and headed into the den.

"Kibum, how are you feeling?" Byungwoo asked, his voice sickeningly sweet.

Kibum didn't respond, instead he ran at him, tackling him to the ground. He felt a throb begin in his teeth and without thinking about it, leaned down and bit into Byungwoo's neck, while the older vampire writhed beneath him.

Seungchul and Yunseok both cursed and ran over to him, trying desperately to pull Kibum off their leader, but he threw his hands backwards, hitting the two in the face and sending them backwards. Before the two had time to get the newborn off their leader, his throat had already been ripped out.

Kibum threw his head back and slurped noisily as he swallowed down the meat and blood, then leaned his head to rip into the other side of Byungwoo's neck, ripping away the remaining tendons that connected his head from his body, successfully decapitating him.

The blood that spilled into Kibum's mouth was bitter. A polar opposite of the blood he'd drunk from Seungchul and Yunseok. He hated it, he wanted that sweet warmth from before. He turned to face Byungwoo's two goons, and they stood rooted in their spot, frozen by fear.

Kibum latched onto Seungchul's shoulders and wasted no time ripping into his throat, hot blood spraying into his mouth and across his face. Yunseok watched on horrified, as he began to back up, ready to abandon his friend and flee. Kibum groaned in frustration as he ripped Seungchul's head from his shoulders, as the same bitter taste filled his mouth as he drank the fool's blood.

He dropped the dead vampire and turned in Yunseok's direction, to see he had moved all the way down the hallway, and he walked to him calmly, parting his bloody lips to smile, revealing bloodstained teeth.

"You don't wanna do this Kibum," Yunseok said, his voice shaky as he continued stepping backwards, heading towards the entrance of the house.

"yes I do," Kibum said simply as Yunseok fiddled with the lock on the door, trying to escape. Kibum closed the distance between them quickly and he laughed to himself when he realized how fast he'd moved.

It didn't take long for Yunseok to meet the same fate his two partners had met, leaving Kibum standing alone in the center of the room, Yunseok's body at his feet.

He wandered around the house, stopping in a room to strip himself of his bloody clothes, and change into clean, then wash his face. He went through drawers and cabinets, taking anything useful with him, until he found a suitcase that he dumped everything inside of.

Starting the fire had been difficult, and he'd burned his thumb, but it was worth it to watch the little house go up in flames, knowing the most hideous creatures he'd ever met were inside. He didn't stay long. He knew the fire would be easy to spot in the darkness. He ran, disappearing into the woods, hoping there would be a town nearby where he could get used to his new body, and start a new life. 

THE END


End file.
